Old Reonons
by I LOVE FMA
Summary: this story bout max leaving to NY then coming back five years later with a sis 0.o tysonhillary maxmariom raymariah please no flames


OLD REONONS BY: I LOVE FMA 

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANYOTHER ANIME

CHAPTER 1: ON THE WAY

"So Max"? A little girl said her eyes filled with happiness.

"Yes what is it Hemorie" max said full of exsightment.

"Who is Tyson"? The girl said her voice filled with question.

"He's one of my best friend's Hemorie," said max.

He Handed her a group photo and pointed to the one in the red and blue hat with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a yellow long sleeved shirt with a red vest and blue gloves "that's Tyson" he said then he pointed to the boy wearing white and who had the yin yang sinbol on his fore head "That's Ray" then he pointed to the boy with the long white scarf "That's Kai" he said with a smile upon his face "And the girl is Hillary our other friend Kenny was away at the time we took the picture so I don't have one of him".

"But brother you were telling me something about him winning every beyblade competition you know of That's so cool so when are you and I gonna Bey Battle"? She said pulling out her gear.

"Well how bout right now" he said pulling out Draceal "Because I need a good practice before I

See Tyson and the other's".

"Your gonna regret that" she said launching her blade in the ring.

"I dot it" Max said launching Draceal into the ring.

"FIRE WOLF" hemorie said someing her bit beast.

A wolf covered with fire appeared its fang's were so long they went own to its chest it also had a white patch of fure on its chest A/N like tails and it had a fox tail and its eyes were red like the color of blood.

"ATACK" Hemorie said her voice filled with rage.

"WHA" max saw fire coming towards him he quickly jumped into the air as did Draceal and the

fire burned the back of the car.

An angry Mrs.Tate stopped the car and began to walk towards the seen she quickly gasped at the burned hole in her car.

"KIDS what on earth happened" their mother said in an angry voice max quickly pointed to Hemorie.

Max sighed as he sat on the couch, as did Hemorie "Were sorry" they said at the same time.

"Sorry kids but it looks like I got to buy a new car with both of your allowances for a very long time.

"How long"? Hemorie said trying to be an annoyance.

"For the rest of your life" max said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Hemorie said being more of an annoyance.

"Someone one help us" max said putting a hand to his head messing his hair slightly.

"NO MORE MONEY FOR ME EVER" hemorie said as she smacked her hands angst her eyes and began to make cry noises.

Max got up and grabbed his sister by middle of the back of her shirt and he carried her out.

"Time for bed he said handing her silk pants and spaghetti strapped top.

She closed the door and put on the top first then the pants she walked out to the room where her and max slept she walked in and sat on the opposite side of her brother and closed her eyes.

"Brother"? Hemorie said her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah"? He said opining one of his big blue eyes.

"When was the last time you saw Tyson"? Hemorie said smiling.

"When I was Ten" he responded.

" Five years" she said her voice filled with sorrow

" Yeah I remember everything," he said in response.

FLASH BACK

MAX PROV 

I was at Tyson's Dojo practicing I was waiting to tell them the news I was to saddened to tell them right away.

"Tyson"? "Guy's"?

"What is it max"? Tyson responded

"Yeah what's up"? Ray said

"What they said" Kai responded coldly.

"Well Guy's" I began to hesitate "It's just that me and my mom and dad are moving back to New York.

"Yeah we know max," Tyson said sadly.

" Do you even know how long I will be gone"? Max said sadly.

" Uh Um no" was Tyson's response.

" Me neither but I know Im not going to see ya for a few years" was my response.

" Well we will all miss you" Hillary said hugging max.

" Ill miss you guys too" Max respond then smiled.

" Cya" Tyson said sadly.

" Bye" Ray said filled with sadness.

" Good Bye Max" Kenny said holding Tyson's blade.

" Bye Max " Hillary said crying.

" Bye Max" Kai said coldly.

" Bye Everyone" I said waving.

END OF FLAHBACK

Max shut his eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 2: Arrival

"WERE HERE KID'S" Mrs.Tate said calling them.

Max came to the front of the trailer wearing pants and a shirt both blue with a darker blue

flames.

"Alright" Max said

Hemorie came out wearing maxi's old blue T-shirt with the big yellow star in the middle with black short's barely notice able due to the shirt was to big.

"Bye mommy" hemorie said hugging her.

"Honey don't worry you'll be with max".

"Ok mommy" she said as lifted into maxs arms.

"Bye mom" max said walking down the stairs.

The trailer drove off as max began to walk the rest of the way to Tyson's Dojo.

Hemorie jumped out of his arms and began to play with nearby ants with a stick.

Max stared at her the picked her up and held her hand as the walked up to Tyson's Dojo.

Max Knocked on the door still holding his sister's hand with a smile upon his face.

Hemorie climbed on his leg to pass the time of five seconds.

The door opened to an old man with a wooden sorwed in his hand.

"What's up little homey"? The man said.

"Its me Max Grandpa" he said poiting to himself.

"Max" he said full of exsightment "Nice too see ya comin" he said with a welcoming voice.

Max walked in "So Grandpa is Tyson and the gang here"? He said looking around.

"All the time lil homey" he said with a smile.

Tyson and the gang walked in with smiles on their faces but they didn't notice max was there.

"Max"? Tyson's said shocked

Max just smiled "HI".

"YOUR BACK" Tyson said shacking his hand.

"It's been a while hasn't" Ray said walking to them and shacking max's other hand.

Hillary just hugged Max.

Kai just watched.

"So max what happened tell us everything" Hillary said smiling.

Hemorie was stunned about the smile on maxs face she hadn't seen that in three years.

Ray looked down at max's pant leg there was a child sitting on his foot holding his leg and

she was looking up at max.

"Who is that max" Ray said looking at his pant leg with a smile on his face.

Max looked at his pant leg and smiled he bent down and picked her up "Her"?

Ray nodded as Tyson and the rest of the gang stared at the girl.

"This is Hemorie my little sister" he said smiling.

"SISTER" they all said besides max and Hemorie.

"Yeah" max said still smiling.

" SHE IS SO CUTE MAX" Hillary said taking her from max "She looks so cute with maxes

old shirt.

"Poor kid I fell sorry for any kid who has to hug Hillary" Tyson said taking the girl from Hillary's arms.

"Lets see Yellow hair blue eyes a smile yeah this I defiantly maxes sister" Tyson said with a smile.

"Tyson"? She said choking an eyebrow.

"She knows my name HAHAHA she must be a fan of me" Tyson said with a smile.

"No max told me about you" hemorie said blinking.

Max took hemorie from his arms and put her down.

"So Tyson wanna Bey battle"? Max said with a smile.

"I thought you would never ask" Tyson said with a grin.

Hemorie stared at the two then looked to Hillary who was being held back bye ray from killing

Tyson.

Kai stared at the little girl upon the floor "So max Does she beyblade"?

"Of course me and her battled this morning and thanks to her we both o our mother a new trailer."

"How on earth did that happen" Tyson said with a shocked look.

"Long story" max said taking out his blade.

"Not that long max" hemorie said taking out her blade.

"Fine so we Bey battled and she attacked Draceal with her bit beast and Draceal doged it and the fire blew a hole in the back of trailer" max said as he rolled his eyes.

"But she is so cute how could she do that"? Hillary said with a smile on her face.

"With Fire Wolf" max said walking to the ring.


End file.
